


The 5 times Brendon Urie sang and the 1 time he didn't

by HomoHolly



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, in fact this is a definitely a mess, please enjoy it anyway, really hope this hasn't been done before, this is probably a mess, will add tags as it goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomoHolly/pseuds/HomoHolly
Summary: If his voice was a person I'd fuck it- Ryan Ross, probably





	The 5 times Brendon Urie sang and the 1 time he didn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shrrlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrrlocked/gifts).



It wasn’t a particularly monumental day. It was a Monday, so maybe the fact that it was the start to a whole new week should be important.  
To Ryan, it didn’t exactly feel like it, try as he might to be as positive as possible. But ‘being as positive as possible’ was an exceedingly difficult task, considering the family he wanted no part of, the majority of classes he was most likely failing, and the fact that his future did not look impressive, in any way, shape or form. 

Maybe he should just pretend to be positive, and it might trick his brain into that way of thinking. 

But while he was trying to be all optimistic and happy, Ryan apparently forgot to keep an eye on the time as he dragged his feet to the school building, but a helpful text from Spencer reminded him of the time.

From: Sp(aghetti)nce  
‘ur totally fucked lol’

And as much as Ryan hated to admit it, Spencer was totally right. Judging by the time, homeroom had already begun, and Ryan was five minutes away from the school building, let alone his form room itself. 

“Fuck.”

Why was he trying to be positive again?

❁❁❁

Although his figure may indicate that Ryan actually partakes in physical activity, this was a complete and utter lie. He just ‘really doesn’t have an appetite’. So, with a lanky, tree-like form, and a lack of protein and carbohydrates in his body, you can imagine what his classmates thought of the panting, wheezing, sweating mess that burst into the classroom, a minute before the bell for first period rang.

“Ah, Ryan. So nice of you to finally join us.” His tutor said, all too smugly, as she wrote something in that little diary of hers. Ryan heavily suspected that’s where she also wrote down the list of children she was planning to have for dinner, too. “Take a seat, please.”

He said nothing, refusing to look at any of his classmates as he trudged to his seat, falling into it perhaps a little too dramatically. He also refused to look at Spencer who was sat next to him, as he could already picture the grin that he was trying to stifle. Instead, he focused his gaze on the American flag that hung limply in the corner, and couldn’t get over the fact that the room felt a little more full than usual. But before he could linger on it, or figure out why, the bell rang.

“I don’t understand – instead of being late every other day of the week, why not just take the full day off you know? It’d save you a lot of hassle.” Spencer said, the sarcasm in his tone leading to Ryan’s eloquent reply.

“Fuck off.”

“I’m mortally wounded. Anyway, cheer up! We have music first. You can spend all the time in the world staring at Pete. That generally puts a smile on your face.”

“I don’t stare at him, dick. I admire. From a distance. And are you sure we have music first?” Ryan asked, an obvious tactic to change the subject. And also an innocent question. No matter how many years Ryan had been going to this god forsaken school, he could never remember any timetables. He was too busy not remembering important information he learnt in lessons. 

“It’s Monday, Ryan. We always have music first.” Spencer pointed out, a slight look of disbelief on his face.

“Oh. Yeah.”

Luckily enough for Ryan’s easily confused mind, the music room was the shortest distance it could possibly be from their form room. They entered, the rest of the class seemingly already in the room, messing around with various instruments. To no-one’s surprise, Mr Way the music teacher had not yet arrived. 

Spencer made a bee-line to the drum kit with the least amount of damage done to it, and Ryan followed, taking a seat on the floor next to the drums while Spencer immediately began to tap out a rhythm that Ryan knew would be stuck in his head for the next couple of days.

While Spencer was engrossed with his love, Ryan decided to do the same, and admire Pete. From a distance. He was sat on a chair, plucking the strings of a bass, while Patrick sat next to him, laughing at whatever Pete had said. Ryan found it ridiculously unfair that Patrick got Pete all he wanted, and got to hear his funny jokes, and stare at his perfect face all day. What was so special about Patrick Stump?

This thought was interrupted by a door opening, followed by several hushed cursed words, and then:

“Sorry I’m late, everyone. I trust no-ones set anything on fire this time?” This caused a few to laugh, but most to look accusingly at Frank, who was grinning. “Anyway. I believe most of you should be ready to show your pieces to the class, and by most, I mean all. And yes, you’re performing in front of the whole class, and no, there is no getting out of it. To get the ball rolling let’s start with...” 

As Mr Way looked around the room, you could see as everyone desperately tried to avoid eye contact with the teacher.

Except one.

Who was looking towards the teacher with a frown on his face. 

Mr Way noticed.

“You’re... new. Aren’t you? The new one.”

“I mean, unless there are any other ‘new one’s, yeah. I’m the new one.”

Mr Way nodded, while Ryan stared at the mysterious new boy. He was disappointed in the fact he had not noticed him before, and nudged Spencer’s leg.

“You know who that is?” He asked in a whisper, all the while staring at the boy in question. Spencer heaved a sigh.

“If you had actually decided to be on time this morning, you would know. He’s Brendon Urie. The new one.” Spencer said, all matter-of-factly.

Before Ryan could reply, Mr Way spoke up again.

“Okay, new one. I obviously don’t expect you to have prepared anything, so-“ But before he could even finish his sentence, Brendon was quick to jump in.

“I, uh, actually do have something? A song. I mean, I sing. And play the guitar, I guess. But singing’s my thing, mainly. But I have a song. If you wanted me to.” He cleared his throat, cheeks going the faintest shade of red as he realised people were staring at him with shocked looks, the question ‘why the fuck would you volunteer?’ painted on their faces.

“Well, in that case, the stage is quite literally yours.” Mr Way said, the glee clear in his eyes. It wasn’t that people in this class didn’t enjoy music – they just all seemed to hate performing it in front of each other, so when a student volunteers, you have to understand why the teacher would be ecstatic.

Brendon nodded, searching around the room for a guitar, not a difficult task in a music room. But finding a tuned one was a different matter. While he picked up a guitar and started to fiddle with it, the class began to mutter among themselves.

“You think he’s actually good?” Ryan asked, watching as Brendon tuned the guitar by ear, even when multiple tuners were scattered around the room. He didn’t blame him though, as he did the same.

“Surprisingly enough Ryan, I have no idea.” Spencer replied, it coming out as more of a whisper, as he too was staring intently at Brendon.

The whole room silenced when Brendon was obviously finished, and cleared his throat. Mr Way felt betrayed that the class shut up immediately for the new kid, but never for him.

“So, uh, yeah. I wrote this. I haven’t thought of a name for it yet, so any suggestions would be welcome.” Brendon cleared his throat again, seemingly not effected at all by the stage fright the rest of the class suffered from. His fingers began to glide across the strings effortlessly, a soft melody flowing through the room. It was nice. 

And then he opened his mouth, and began to sing.

The reactions were mixed. Most, if not all, were immediately impressed by the obvious talent Brendon possessed; the way his voice managed to not break once, and he could reach notes they could only dream of. Some snickered at the lyrics, which were obviously romantic, and most likely about someone from his old school. Some even swayed their heads to it. 

All Ryan could do was stare, in both shock and awe. 

He had never heard a voice so perfect before. He could feel every hair on his body stand on end every time Brendon sang a high note, and couldn’t bury the thought that it sounded how melted chocolate tasted. Until this moment in time, Ryan thought music could sound great, cool, transcendent- but he had never known it could sound so beautiful.  
It wasn’t until the song finished that he realised his mouth was open, much to the amusement of Spencer.

Brendon clearly wasn’t expecting applause, the very noise almost making him jump. The faint blush from earlier took over his cheeks again, and he couldn’t supress the smile that formed on his face.

“Thanks.” He said, clearing his throat for the third time that session, before putting the guitar back in its rightful place and reclaiming his seat by himself. Mr Way was beside himself with happiness.

“Thank you, Brendon! That was amazing! Self-written too... Anyway. Who would like to follow that?”

He asked much too cheerfully. The once amazed, and happy atmosphere disintegrated in seconds, as every student once again tried to pretend they didn’t exist. Mr Way sighed, and picked up the register, reading through the names while deciding who hadn’t participated in a while.

Brendon hadn’t been able to wipe the smile off his face, and Ryan couldn’t stop staring. How on Earth had he not realised the existence of this angelic human being sooner? In mere seconds, Ryan realised whatever feelings he had for Pete were inconsequential, and clearly only existed because he imagined he had them. Patrick could have him all he wanted, because Ryan was 80% sure he was already in love with Brendon Urie.

Well maybe not that far.

Ryan was so deep in his thoughts about Brendon, that he didn’t hear Mr Way call out both Spencer’s and his name.

“Fuck.” Spencer muttered.

Ryan silently agreed with his best friend, but wasn’t as upset as he thought he would be about it. 

He may have possibly found a new reason to be positive.


End file.
